


Thomas Muller and the Resident of Apartment 11

by Fernando9andSergio15



Series: Tales of the DFB Apartment Complex [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Apartment AU, Crack, Eventual Romance, German National Team, Hilarity, Humor, Julian Lahm is gonna take over the world, M/M, Mpreg, The whole Apartment block is kind of a mess, Yes I gave Lukas and Basti a Daughter, basically thomas is sane which is a stretch i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/pseuds/Fernando9andSergio15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas moves into the DFB apartment complex, after braking up with his long time BF Mario Gomez, and he meets every one on his floor. Fips and Manu have a slightly demonic toddler named Julian who is probably the future dictator of the world. Basti and Poldi are obsessed with each other, or well Poldi is obsessed with Basti, and Basti is obsessed with Game of Thrones. (Seriously, he talked Poldi into naming their daughter Elia!) Louis thinks his parents are idiots. Mario and Marco are the dysfunctional relationship. Mats and Benedikt is the smart couple who are always reading (at least that what Thomas thinks), Boateng is pretty chill and seems normal, Christoph is confused, Andre is sick of every one, and Mesut and Sami are pretty normal to, actually. Oh yeah, there’s apartment 11, with the reclusive Miroslav Klose, that no one ever sees any more and no one is allowed to bother. Not that Thomas ever listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In (And meeting everyone and realizing this place is sort of crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey new fic. I don't know how long this is going to be yet but enjoy! (Yes this fic has MPREG in it)

Grumbling to himself Thomas moved the last of the boxes through the door of his new apartment. He sat them down on the floor of the living room before he started to ripe the covers off of his furniture. He was halfway through getting the paper off his couch when is phone rang. Seeing whom it was he just let it ring, ignoring it.

“Thomas, baby, you can’t be serious about us braking up. I made a mistake, please come back.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes at the message, he really need to get Mario’s number blocked from now on. He continued to rip the paper off the sofa when something small and very human-like crashed into his legs. He turned around startled to see a fluffy blond head and a pair of bright blue eyes staring up at him. 

“TINY HUMAN!” Thomas screamed and jumped onto the now paperless couch. 

“HI!” the small…..thing said, “I Julian.” 

“Ok, Julian, where are your parents?” The fluff ball shrugged. 

“No, I stay with you.”

“I think your parents might be looking –” the doorbell ringing cut him off, “You stay here, I’ll get that.” The child seemed content to roll around in the paper on the floor. A short person, whose blue eyes matched the tinny human inside, greeted Thomas. 

“You’re new here right? I’m Philipp,” he stuck his hand out for Thomas to shake, “I think my baby ran in here.” He pushed his way into the apartment. 

“MAMA! I FOUNDS YOU!” Julian ran to his mother, squealing. 

“Julian you have to stop doing this form now on,” Philipp scolded him gently, “I know you’re the future dictator of the world but you can’t just run to peoples apartments randomly.” Thomas was convinced he was on a different planet. 

“I runs away because papa mad no Nutella.” Yeah, Thomas was on Mars or something. 

“I bought papa new Nutella so he’s not upset any more.”

“YAY!” The boy threw his hands up in delight. 

“Thank you for not attempting to murder him or anything, and welcome to the Apartment!” Philipp waved and walked out with the now hysterical toddler, “I’m in 16 if you ever need anything! You should come by soon and you can meet my husband Manuel, he’s very nice and can help you move if you need any!” 

“Oh ok thanks?” 

“Don’t worry, Julian is the only weird one out of the three of us. I can’t say that about the rest of the people here though.” Thomas’ eyes widened. 

“Don’t worry, I can introduce you to the min about fifteen minutes, after I put this monster to sleep,” Philipp waved and left the slightly disturbed Thomas. 

___________________________________

Thomas left his apartment and made his way to Philipp’s. Knocking on the door he was greeted by a much taller man with sparkling eyes and a kind, yet goofy, smile. 

“Are you the new person who’s just moved in?”

Thomas nodded 

“Nice to meet you,” Thomas stuck his hand out, shaking the large man’s. 

“You met my husband Philipp already, and Julian. I’m Manuel,” Maule smiled brightly before welcoming him into the apartment. Well, Thomas thought to himself, they don’t seem too weird. 

“Hi again,” Philipp greeted him, “Good you’ve met Manuel, he can help you later after you meet everyone.” He grabbed the younger man’s had and dragged him out the door, waving to Manuel and a sleeping Julian. “Everyone he is very nice, we’re like a family,” Philipp filled Thomas in as they walked down the hall. “BASTI, POLDI!” Philipp banged on apartment 17’s door. “Hello Louis, where are your parents?” A small boy with blond hair and a grin opened the door. 

“Hi, papa is trying to get mama away from tumblr again. He’s looking up theories when he should be writing for the new season instead. Elia is dancing to the Rains of Castamere.” Louis waved at Thomas, “Are you the new person who moved into 13?” 

“Yeah. Are your parent’s Game of Thrones fans?” Thomas looked around the Westeros themes apartment. 

“Kinda, my mommy writes for the show and my daddy works in post production. And my little sister is called Elia, because they love A Song of Ice and Fire, a lot.” A man with blond hair and soft olive eyes walked in carrying a little girl with brown curls and matching eyes. 

“I’m Bastian,” the mans stuck his arm out, “But you can call me Basti.” He had a sweet smile that lit up the room. A hand wrapped around his waist and another man pulled him into a kiss. 

“I’m Lukas,” he smiled a mega watt smiled at Thomas, “Its nice to see some one new here for a change. You seem much calmer than the last guy.” Thomas nodded, slightly weary of the couple, considering that there were swords mounted on the wall. 

“I Elia!” The little girl giggled and reached out for Thomas, who took her in his arms, “Hair is pretty.” She stroked it, gently pulling on the curls. 

“So is yours,” Thomas pulled one of hers making her laugh. 

“Like you,” She hugged him and he set her down, “I a princesses, Julian is knight!” Thomas nodded as she proceeded to start singing the intro to Game of Thrones. 

“If you ever need anything just knock on our door, Thomas,” Bastian smiled brightly and waved as Philipp and Thomas left the very medieval apartment. 

“They seem nice,” Thomas nodded to Philipp. 

“Oh yes, Bastian can forget he’s not in the show sometimes and will speak yo you in high Valyrian or Lukas will forget its not acceptable to carry a sword with you everywhere, or Elia will break out into song and challenge people to fight for her hand with Julian but other than that they are wonderful humans.” Philipp grinned at Thomas, “Louis is pretty normal, actually, he’s not shown any signs of crazy obsession yet, thankfully.” Thomas made a mental note to buy that kid a box of cupcakes one day. 

“Where are we going now?” 

“Marco and Mario, the resident soap opera. On day their together and the next day,” they heard a loud thud as something hit the back of the door. Philipp opened the door to find to men in their early twenties fuming at each other. “Did you break up again?” 

“No,” the blind one replied, “Mario was taking to AK, which is unacceptable.” 

“AK is my friend Marco, I love only you.” 

“Humph, “ Marco pouted and crossed his arms, “AND you thing I shouldn’t go off birth control.” 

“I NEVER said that Marco,” Mario sighed, “Hi, by the way.” Thomas waved and left the apartment with Philipp. 

“They’re great when they aren’t fighting, honest,” Philipp dragged Thomas further down the hall to the other people. 

Thomas decided Jerome was pretty normal and made a serious mental note about Christoph being the most confused individual he had ever met. Andre was pretty all right, but was permanently annoyed with every one. Mesut scared him slightly, he kept staring at Thomas blackly, but Sami seemed pretty cool. Mats was very intelligent sounding, and his apartment was filled with books. Benedikt was the same as his boyfriend, bookish. 

Walking back to his apartment with Philipp they passed the last apartment they hadn’t visited. 

“Wait we skipped this one,” Thomas stopped them. 

“Oh yeah, that that’s Miroslav Klose, he never comes out of there any more.” 

“Can I knock on the door?” 

“We try not to bother him. But sure go ahead,” Philipp waved goodbye as he walked back to his own apartment. Looking back at the door Thomas raised his and knocked on it. He heard the sound of a person moving before the door opened a crack and a beautiful pair of blue eyes blinked at him. 

“Hi, I just moved in down the hall, and I was meeting all of the people here. I’m Thomas.” He smiled. The eyes looked at him before the door opened another hair. 

“I’m Miroslav,” he said, so soft that Thomas almost missed it. 

“Nice to meet you Miroslav.”


	2. Thomas Meets the Twins and Their Mother (and the two of them are pretty dam cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup 2 in one day! Enjoy

Thomas smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs to his apartment with his groceries. Considering he had been her for a week, there had only been one accidental sword in his door, which, according to Philipp, was not too bad. He had been challenged to a duel by Julian, however, which he let the toddler win, much to Elia’s delight. As he turned the corner and passed Apartment 11, his bag ripped causing some of his groceries to spill onto the floor. Groaning, Thomas bent down to pick up the food. A can was held out to him, and Thomas looked up at a smaller version of Miroslav. Considering he hadn’t seen any one else in the apartment the day he met the shy neighbor, Thomas was surprised, to say the least. 

“Hi, I’m Noah,” the kid waved at him. Thomas waved back, slightly stunned, especially when the kid’s doppelganger appeared next to him. 

“Hi,” The second kid picked up a fallen box, “I’m Luan. We’re twins.” Luna clarified, helpfully. 

“Uh hello? I’m Thomas and just moved in,” he pointed to the apartment a few feet away. 

“We know,” Noah looked at his brother and giggled, “You met our mom the other day.” 

“Yeah,” Thomas scratched the back of his neck. The door to 11 opened and Miroslav walked out shyly.

“Noah, Luna. Stop bothering him,” Miroslav shoed them in softly, before bending down to help Thomas. 

“They weren’t bothering me,” Thomas watched as the older man gathered up the remaining items for him. 

“They shouldn’t bother people like that.”

“But they were just helping me pick up my stuff, because it fell,” Thomas looked at Miroslav confused. 

“No, they shouldn’t bother you,” Miroslav whispered angrily, frowning at the box of cookies in his hand. He handed it to Thomas. 

“Don’t punish them for being kids,” Thomas stood up to face a now teary eyed Miroslav. The other laughed cynically. 

“Oh I don’t have to, their father does it enough,” he turned on his heal and slammed the door shut. 

Thomas walked into his place, finally, and set the food down on the counter. He sighed before putting it away and flopping down onto his couch for a short nap. 

“THOMAS! UP!” he was awoken by the sound of a very high voice calling for him to get up. 

“Yes Julian,” Thomas stood up blearily, “I’m up.” The toddler clapped before he grabbed Thomas’ finger and proceeded to drag him down the hall and to his apartment. He definitely gets this from Fips, Thomas thought to him self, as he was pushed into the seat next the toddler. 

“Oh Thomas! How nice of you to join us,” Philipp grinned as Thomas rubbed his eyes, still not quite awake from his nap. 

“I didn’t really have a choice because of SOME ONE,” he grabbed Julian off the floor and ticked him mercilessly. 

“THOMAS! STOP!” Julian laughed louder and harder as Thomas tickled him some more. Manuel smiled at the two before scooping Julian up into his arms. 

“Hello my little fluffy ball of evil,” Manuel kissed his stomach before setting him down in his high chair, “Hey Thomas!” He ruffled the younger man’s hair and sat down. They were half way through dinner before Thomas built up the courage to ask his question. 

“Why is Miroslav so…….?” Thomas struggled to find the words. 

“Why is he so reclusive?” Philipp prompted. He looked at Manuel before looking back at Thomas. “He… I’m not sure if I should be the one to be telling you this.” 

“Ok … But why does he like, hate his kids? Kind of.” 

“He does NOT hate his kids,” Philipp snapped at Thomas, “He loves them more than anything!” 

“It didn’t seem that way.” 

“You don’t know what happened so you don’t understand,” Manuel stated calmly, trying to diffuse the situation. 

“Then what happened?” 

“I can’t tell you,” Philipp sighed sadly at Thomas, “At least not the whole thing because Miroslav doesn’t want people to know.” 

“Then the short version, can you at least tell me that?” 

“Miro was in a relationship with a person for a while and he decided that they wanted kids so the two of them did and Miro had the twins and then the person broke up with him and tried to get custody of the kids,” Philipp said in one breath. 

“Oh,” Thomas was quiet.  
___________________________________

Later, Thomas passed by Miroslav’s apartment on his way back and hesitated before knocking on it. Miroslav came to the door holding a crumple tissue, his eyes red rimmed. 

“I wanted … are you ok?” Thomas looked at the clearly upset man in front of him. 

“My ex called, it was nothing,” he hiccupped, moments away from breaking down into tears for what appeared to be a second time. 

“Oh um,” Thomas have him an awkward hug, petting the back of his soft head. Miroslav let out a soft whimper, and Thomas felt tears wet his shirt and neck. Holding the sobbing man close to him. Thomas led them onto his couch. Miroslav wrapped his arms around Thomas’ neck and sobbed harder, as Thomas stroked his back, slightly awkwardly. 

“He wants to take them away from me,” Miroslav sobbed harder, “He wants to take my babies away.”

“He, uh, won’t, don’t worry.” Thomas attempted to calm him down. 

“You don’t understand, he would do anything to get them. He just wants them to say he has them, he doesn’t love them like me,” Miroslav gripped Thomas’ shirt agitatedly. Holding him close, Thomas pressed his chook to Miroslav and rubbed his back. 

___________________________________

Blinking, Thomas woke up to the smell of coffee and sound of bacon frying. Standing up and stretching he realized he wasn’t at his place. A pair of bright blue eyes greeted him. 

“Good morning,” Luna chirped as he sipped a glass of orange juice. Thomas waved to him as he ambled into the kitchen. Miroslav was cooking breakfast for him and the two boys. Turning around the older man smiled softly and poured a mug of coffee for Thomas. 

“Here,” he pressed the mug and a plate of pancakes eggs and bacon into his hands.  
Thomas nodded and sat at the table with Noah who was attacking a large pile of bacon. 

“Noah, you should eat something healthier,” Luan said sagely, sitting down with his own plate of bacon and eggs. Miroslav snorted, the pervious night forgotten. 

“You’re one to talk,” He laughed as he took a bite out of his own plate. Thomas watched the small family, feeling like he was intruding, slightly. Finishing the food Thomas made his way to the door when Miroslav stopped him. “You don’t have to leave so soon.” He looked at the younger man hopefully, almost begging him to stay. 

“Um, ok,” Thomas smiled, trying to ease the shyer man. Miroslav looked up at Thomas shyly and played with his fingers. Luan and Noah gave the two the hint that they were there as well when Noah let out a loud sneeze. Miroslav giggled and Thomas noted he wanted to hear that sound ever song day.


	3. A Westeros Dinner, an Article, and a "Sleep Over"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah another chapter!!!!!!!!!! I feel productive. :) 
> 
> Any way, Miro and Thomas have a conversation that turned out WAYYYYY angstier than i originally thought but here! Probably in the chapter after next or in three chapters you'll find out the twin's father and how they were conceived (which is super angst) but enjoy this for now! (Yeah I've decided julian is gonna be in every chapter!) 
> 
> Also, I was thinking of writing companion ficklest to go with this like about Manuel/Fips and Basti/Lukas and Marco/Mario like ones about each specific couple PLUS the Misadventures of Sir Julian the Knight and his Princess Elis (who is actually quite badass) 
> 
> If any one is interested in these just leave a comment or send me an ask here (http://ionlybleedwhite.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks and ENJOY!!!!!!!

Staring at his computer, Thomas sighed, not feeling inspired to write anything. Considering he was a journalist and he needed to get this piece finished for the Times of Munich on the conflict in the Middle East, this was a slight problem. Picking up the laptop he decided he would be more inspired if he talked to Louis about this. Seriously, that kid was going to go far in his life. Opening the door to apartment 17, he was greeted by an angry Julian being knocked down by an enthusiastic Lukas. 

“NO! AGAIN!” Julian demanded, determined to knock over the much older and much larger man. 

“Ok evil bunny,” Lukas faked falling as Julian hacked at his ankles with his plastic sword. Elia was dancing around in the corner to the score from the new Game of Thrones season.

“Hey Lukas, have you seen Louis?” 

“He’s in his room reading Aristotle or something,” Lukas waved and continued to die at the hands of Sir Julian. Thomas nodded and gave Julian a poke, which earned him a slap from the sword before he made his way to Louis’ room. 

“Hey Louis,” the little boy looked up as Thomas entered, “What’cha reading?” 

“Plato’s Republic, its really interesting!” 

“I could use some help with this article I’m writing, do you mind?” 

“SURE!” Thomas made a mental note to ask him for help more often. And get him the Communist Manifesto. “What is it about?” 

“The Conflict In the Middle East and Its Effect on Trade With China.” 

“Oh that’s so interesting,” Louis proceed to go on and on about it for the next half an hour before Thomas decided the article was ready for editing. 

“Thanks man,” Thomas high fived him, “I’ll bring you some new books tomorrow.” 

“Yay,” Louis hugged Thomas as he left. Walking out he crashed into a sleepy Bastian who smiled at him. 

“I heard you spent the night a Miroslav’s a week ago.” 

“Does every one know?” 

“Maybe, but we’re like that. It’s just strange he would let you in like that. It took us six moths before he would even acknowledge we existed.” Thomas eyed Bastian who was dressed head to toe in House Targaryen merchandise. He agreed with Miroslav on that one. “I don’t think we’re that weird even! Well, he did like Louis more than us at firs, but he warmed up to us quickly ish kinda.” Bastian took a sip from his House Stark mug. Thomas nodded at him. 

“I have to get going now.”

“No please stay! We’re having Dornish food for dinner!” Thomas stared at Bastian who looked at him brightly. “Its very good.” 

“Alright fine.” 

___________________________________ 

After a very interesting meal, and sitting through an hour of Lukas and Bastian making heart eyes at each other and Elia insisting that Julian should be King of Westeros, Thomas left their apartment. He understood why Miroslav remain hidden 90% of the time. Sighing he walked passed apartment 11. The door opened as he walked past and he caught sight of a pair of familiar blue eyes. 

“Hi,” a very quiet voice flirted through the crack in the door. Thomas turned to look at Miroslav. 

“Hi,” Thomas gave him a wide smile before opening the door further, “Did you need something?” 

“Um, I’m alone for the night because my ex has the boys for today. They come back tomorrow.” 

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Thomas looked at the other man who nodded. 

“Yes, please.” Miroslav opened the door wider for Thomas to enter the apartment. “Sorry the place is a mess. “ He blushed and bent down to pick up some of the stuff lying on the floor. Starring at his ass, Thomas noted that yes; Miroslav had a very nice ass. Pulling his eyes away, Thomas tried to clear the blush from his face, but failed, causing Miroslav to blush even harder. 

“Uhhh, would you like to read my article?” Yes, Thomas thought, what every mother of twins wants to sit reading about when the kids are away. He mentally slapped himself, almost missing Miroslav’s response.

“You’re a writer?” 

“Journalist, for the Times of Munich. I have a column on international conflict and the effect of such conflicts, and occasionally horses.” Miroslav laughed at the last statement. “What? Its true!” 

“You like horses then?” 

“Grew up around them, so I was more forced to.” 

“Luan has a time when all he would talk about was horses. Just all day, horses. I think he wanted a pony or something. He got one in the end.”

“You bought him a pony?” Maybe Miroslav did fall under the crazy umbrella. 

“No, his father.” Thank god, Thomas was internally relived. 

“Oh, do they see him often?” 

“He gets them for one night every two weeks.” The mood in the room felt tenser all of a sudden. 

“Well at least you get some room to breathe.” 

“I guess.” He played with the soft toy in his hand, “Luan forgot this, I should call.” Miroslav stood up, holding an old bunny toy. He gave Thomas a strained smile before he left to make a phone call. Feeling his leg vibrate, Thomas pulled out his own phone, seeing that Mario was calling again. 

“What do you want?” Thomas growled into the phone, “Leave me alone.” 

“Thomas baby, please, you have to come back.” 

“I’m not sure how true that is when you were the one to cheat one me.” 

“But – “ 

“Mario, its over, we’re done. We were together for almost 4 years, and you decided to cheat on me after all of that time. It’s not going to happen so stop contacting me.” Thomas looked up at a stunned Miroslav who was standing in the doorway. 

“Are, are you ok? I heard yelling.” 

“No, its fine, just my ex being an ass.” 

“Oh, can I ask what happened?” 

“He cheated, and we had been together for a while.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, its good that we broke up. I was done trying to fix the relationship. It was over, we both just need to move on now,” Thomas gave Miroslav a reassuring smile.

“My ex cheated on me too,” he looked at Thomas sadly. 

“Oh, wow. Did the twins know?” 

“Yes. It was hard for them to understand, why mommy and daddy weren’t together any more and who their “new mommy” was. They don’t like him,” looking up, Miroslav wiped a few tears away from his eyes, “Its fine now. They don’t like going there, to their father’s house. I’m just glad its over.” Thomas petted the thinner man’s shoulder, attempting to comfort him. 

“It’s over now. You don’t have to worry about it. You have a whole floor of people who car about you. And also a floor of people who may end up killing you but that’s besides the point.” Miroslav laughed again. 

“Oh Thomas,” he pecked the younger man’s nose before walking to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. Thomas smiled a goofy smile and brushed his fingers against the spot. Yeah, not only did he have a nice ass, but also Miroslav was pretty damn sweet as a person. “You’re staying the night right?” Hanging from the doorframe Miroslav winked at Thomas, who laughed back at him. 

“Sure Miro.”


	4. Thomas Finds Stuff Out (Finally!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped a few months ahead because plot reasons. Also this flowed more easily for me so here is chapter 4 expect 4-5 more chapters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After several months in the DFB apartments, Thomas realized that yes, this place was crazy, but he couldn’t live anywhere else. Especially because that would mean he would have to move away from Miroslav and the twins. (Although Julian would have you believe it were his sheer knightly abilities keeping Thomas here) Considering the two had several, albeit awkward, coffee dates, and Thomas spent more time in 11 rather than 13, they weren’t dating, yet. (Luan and Noah totally ship it) 

Thomas sat up rapidly when he felt some one moving against him. Catching him self-Thomas looked to see Miroslav having what seemed to be a nightmare, and writhing on the bed next to him. 

“Miro?” Thomas rubbed his eyes and tried to shake the other man’s shoulder to wake him up. He was met with a hand to the face. 

“NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!” Miro screamed out. Panicking, Thomas grabbed him and shook him violently to wake him up. Sobbing, Miro opened his eyes to see a freaking out Thomas. He shoved Thomas away before running to the toilet to vomit up his insides. Chasing after him, Thomas knelt down next to him and rubbed his back, trying to soothe the still sobbing man. Miro stood up, with the help of Thomas, and brushed his teeth vigorously. 

“Are you ok?” 

“I’m fine, this has been happing for the last month. I’m used to it.” 

“Shouldn’t you get it checked out?” 

“I have, everything is ok. This is normal.” Shoving past Thomas, Miro hugged his arms to his stomach. 

“Throwing up every morning for the last month isn’t normal unless you’re pregnant.” 

“Just stop,” Miro looked at Thomas tearily, “Please go.”

“Are you pregnant?” Miro paused his lip wobbling. 

“It’s not my fault, he came back when the twins were at a party. I was alone for the night and he stayed the night. I tried, I tried but it’s so hard.” Miroslav started to sob again. Thomas wrapped his arms around the shaking male. “It was after you stayed the last time, a few days later. He came back and I was drunk-ish and he said things and we slept together. He wanted to fix things, but he left before I woke up.” 

“I… I’m here for you, Miro, it’s, it’s ok. I’m here.” Cradling him in his arms, Thomas hesitantly pressed his lips to Miro’s. Miro kissed back just as unsure. Pulling away Thomas looked away embarrassed. 

“Oh,” Miroslav looked at Thomas’ blushing face and cupped it with his two hands. He pulled it back down before kissing him again. “I don’t mind if it’s you.” Thomas wiped the reaming tears away from Miro’s face with his thumbs. 

“Ok then.” Thomas smiled, which was echoed by Miro. You’re eyes are beautiful Thomas thought to him self. 

“Really?” Miro blushed. Or not to himself. Thomas pecked his cheek before they broke apart from their embrace to make breakfast. 

“MOM!” Luan bust through their bedroom door, “NOAH BROKE MY PHONE!” He held up a very damaged iPhone screen. 

“MOM!” Noah came running in after him, “LUAN BROKE MY HEADPHONES.” He held up a pair of beats snapped in half. Well, it’s not even 8:00 and the day has already been eventful. Miro sighed and Thomas held in his giggled and went for a stern parental face. According to Luan’s expression, he failed miserably. 

“Give me your phone and your headphones,” Miro held his hand out and the boys put the items in his hand grudgingly, “Now give me your working phone and headphones.” 

“Awww mom!” Noah complained. 

“Nope, you deserve this for braking each other’s. You’ll have to buy each other replacements.” Thomas laughed as both the boys glared at each other and stomped of to their respective rooms. Miro shook his head, “Twins.” 

“Well, at least that’s better then them trying to kill each other.” 

“True,” Miroslav laughed with Thomas before he went to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

___________________________________ 

“Does he know?” Thomas and Miro were cuddling on the couch watching the Lion King that night with the twins, who were sitting on the floor in a mound of blankest. At least Thomas thought that’s why the pile kept moving around every so often. 

“I’m not sure,” Miro whispered back to him, “He may have found the test, but I don’t think so.” 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

“Maybe.” Miro pulled the bowl of popcorn away from Thomas’ lap and continued to eat it. 

“Have you had any other effects?” 

“No, just the morning sickness,” he cuddled further into Thomas’ embrace. The phone rang, throwing the two abruptly form the moment. The twins were unfazed. Thomas picked it up, looking at Miro as he spoke. 

“Hello?” 

“Who are you?” The person on the other end asked him rudely, “Where’s Miroslav?” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Just give the phone to him.”

“Not until you tell me who you are!” 

“Give him the phone!” 

“Then tell me who you are and how you know him.” 

“I’m his boyfriend, give him the phone.” Thomas handed Miro the phone and got up off the couch angrily. 

“Here, it’s your boyfriend,” he shoved the phone at the confused male and stormed out of the apartment. 

___________________________________ 

“Thomas? Open!” Julian banged on the outside of the door. Groaning at the time, Thomas dragged him self out of bed and too the door. Philipp was standing there with Julian, who was dressed in a red monster Kigurumi. 

“Miro told me what happened.” 

“He lied to me.” 

“That was his ex you dumb ass.” 

“Oh,” Thomas looked at an annoyed Philipp who raised an eyebrow at him. Yeah, Thomas thought, he was an idiot.

“Go see him, now.” 

“He’s probably mad at me.” 

“Miro’s hurt, not mad. He likes you Thomas he really likes you. I’ve honestly never seen him like this with any one else.” 

“I’ll go.” 

“GO!” Julian whacked the back of his legs before dragging him to Miroslav’s apartment. 

___________________________________ 

Knocking on the front door, Thomas played with his thumbs as he waited for the door to open. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi, I’m sorry I left you like that last night.” 

“Its ok. My ex can be an ass like that. We aren’t together.” 

“Why does he still keep calling you? He can’t want to know about the twins that often.” 

“I … I don’t know.” 

“You should tell him to move on.” 

“I have, but I have no power over him.” Thomas pulled Miro out of the door way and into the front hall of the apartment, “He scares me too much. I don’t want him to take away my babies.” 

“What is he a lawyer?” 

“No, but he has lawyers, and has more money than me.” 

“Can’t you get Manuel to do something, like get a restraining order?” 

“It’s no use.” 

“You’ve never told me who he is.” 

“You’ve probably heard of him.” 

“I have?” 

“Yes, he’s well known.” 

“How well known?” 

“Pretty well known.” 

“That’s very helpful.” Miro giggled at Thomas’ statement. “Can you tell me?” 

“No. I don’t want you to change your opinion of me.” 

“It won’t change. I’ll still think of you as that quite, beautiful, sweet single mother of twins who is the kindest and most wonderful person I’ve met in ages. Nothing can change that.” 

“Really?” Miro’s voice was much softer now. 

“Nothing.” 

“My ex is Michael Ballack, the captain of the national team.”


	5. Thomas and Miro are too damn cute for words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty fluffy cuz I felt like there was too much angst. Anyway the Fips/Manu one shot should be up by tomorrow. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Touching the side of Miro’s waist as he pulled the cake out of the oven. He looked adoringly at the other man as he poked at it to make sure it was done. 

“You shouldn’t really be bending like that.” Miro turned and gave him a look. 

“Shush. You would burn this place down if you took it out.” 

“No! That was a one-time thing. And the twins were involved to!” Looking at him, Miro laughed at him. 

“Ok then, I’ll hold that against you.” 

“Fine, I can’t cook big deal. At least I can write stuff” 

“HEY!” 

“Mr. I Cant figure out what to say so here’s some random so Thomas won’t notice.” Frowning cutely, Miro whacked his face with the poon he was using to make the frosting with. 

“HA!” Thomas grabbed a handful of flour and threw it back at him. Miro grabbed an egg and cracked it on him. 

“OH MY GOD!” Thomas yelled, and Miro looked at him, suddenly nervous. Smirking Thomas cracked one on his head. Miro stared at him with an open mouth, the white trickling down the side of his face. Laughing, Miro tossed sprinkles over him, while Thomas threw some flour at him. 

“NO!” Miro squealed and tried to wiggle away while Thomas got frosting into his hair. “You’re going to mess it up! And the twins will get mad!” Thomas stopped before he flashed him a sneaky grin and grabbed his waist to mercilessly tickle him. 

“Really? You started this!” 

“No you did!” Miro tried to wash off some of the eggs and flour before Thomas got to him but he proceeded to get more stuff on him. Miro grabbed a few more eggs and cracked them against Thomas, along with some frosting of his own. 

___________________________________ 

“We should seriously clean up now.” Surveying the mess of a kitchen, Thomas pecked Miroslav’s forehead. 

“After WE clean up,” Miro winked at Thomas and walked toward his bathroom, waiting for Thomas to follow. His eyes widened after the wink and followed the older man to the shower. He watched as Miro turned on the water and stripped of his clothing. Pausing for a moment, Thomas hurriedly took off his clothes, hopping around on one foot for a minute when his jeans got stuck. Climbing in after Miro, Thomas felt the warm spray hit them, washing away all of the ingredients. He felt a warm body press against his, and he wrapped his arms around them, letting the water do most of the work. He pressed soft kisses against Miro’s lips and pulled him even closer to him, their wet bodies sliding together. Moving to his neck, Thomas pressed soft kisses before sliding down to bite on his shoulder. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Thomas mumbled, moving down Miro’s chest, pressing a kiss to his now sensitive nipples. His mouth was in a perfect “o” when Thomas took one in his mouth and sucked gently. Panting, Miroslav ran his hands through Thomas’ hair, urging him on. Kissing his way back up to his lips, Thomas pulled down the bottle of shampoo and lathered it up in Miroslav’s hair. Miroslav turned for Thomas, so he could wash his back. As Thomas was finishing up, they heard a banging from the front door being opened. They broke apart and cut an end to the shower and ran to get ready. In his hurry, Miro pulled on a pair of of underwear and the first shirt that he saw. Thomas noticed that it was his but he chose not to comment. Rushing to finish the cake of the boy’s birthday, Miro iced it quickly and covered it with sprinkles while Thomas kept them distracted. Running into the kitchen Noah started to drool over the cake while Luan notices something else. 

“Mama, why are you wearing one of Thomas’ shirts and no pants?” Miroslav blushed at this statement. Luan giggled with Noah about this making Miro blush further. Thomas joined their giggling.

“I’ll go put on pants,” he ruffled their hair and went back to his bedroom, returning in a pair of sweatpants, still wearing Thomas’ shirt. Thomas pressed a kiss to his cheek in return, making Luan giggled and Noah make an “eww” face. 

“MOM!” Noah groaned. Laughing at the ten year, Thomas dipped Miro and kissed him on the lips properly. 

“No! Its so cute!” Luan sighed while Noah pretended to gag. 

“Mommy being kissed? Or kisses in general. NOPE!” He stuck his tongue out. Miro laughed and kissed Thomas again. 

___________________________________ 

Cuddling with his boys, Miro let Thomas wrap his arms around his growing tummy while Luan rested his head against his chest. 

“Smile,” Noah held his phone out to take a selfie of them. Kissing his belly, Thomas sat up to change, while Luna looked up at his mother. 

“Mama, are you and Thomas dating?” 

“I… I … Yes, we are.” 

“He wont leave you like papa did, right?” 

“I hope not.” 

“He’ll stay right? I don’t want him to leave.” 

“Me too hasi.” 

“Do we have to see papa this weekend? Can’t we spend our birthday weekend with you?” 

“You only see your papa one a week, love.” 

“Yes but … I don’t like Torsten.” Luan frowned up at Miro. 

“He’s nice, don’t say that.”

“He tried to be like you. He fails, and he can never be you.” 

“Luan,” Miro sighed. 

“Mama, its true,” Noah fell down onto the bed next to them, with a thud.

“You both can’t think like that. Torsten is another mother for you. Some people have two.” 

“Well,” Luan started, “Papa wants us to call Torsten mama, and for us to move to living with him. And he wants us to think Lena and Emilio are our little brother and sister.” 

“YEAH! He wants us to replace you with Torsten,” Noah huffed indignantly, “He can’t be like that.” Thomas stood in the doorway listening to the conversation. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. 

“They’re right, he really can’t take a child away from their mother.” 

“You can’t do the opposite either, Thomas.” 

___________________________________ 

Rushing to get out of bed, Thomas heard a frantic banging on the door of the apartment. He ran to open it to see a tear streaked Marco sobbing in the doorway. 

“MARIO BROKE UP WITH ME!” Thomas checked his watch to see that yes, it was 9:00, and time for the morning break up to happen. Rubbing his face, Thomas let Marco into the apartment. “HE WANTS TO LEAVE ME!” He sobbed into the couch, falling over. Thomas ground and went back to their bedroom to see of Miroslav was awakes so he could make him tea. Thomas was not to be trusted with this task according to Miro. Thomas paused for a moment to watch a sleeping Miro, his body curled in on itself now Thomas had left the bed. He pressed a hand to his shoulder. Miro stirred, his eyes fluttering open to look at Thomas. 

“Mmmh,” Miro rolled onto his back and stretched, allowing for Thomas to tickle his waist. Pulling down his pajama shirt, Miro sat up, his hair in disarray. “Is Marco here?” 

“The morning break up happened and it’s our turn.” Miro let out a tired whine. 

“I’ll make him some tea, give me a minute.” Thomas pecked his cheek and returned to Marco, who was rolling around on the floor by now.

___________________________________

“THOMAS!” Mario rushed into the apartment, “Is Marco her?” 

“Living room.” Marco was sitting on the couch with a sleepy Miroslav. 

“OH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, MY LITTLE DORTMUND BUMBLE BEE” Mario yelled and engulfed Marco in a hug. The two began to passionately make out. Miro started at them for a moment before running to the bathroom to throw up for the 4th time that morning. Marco broke apart looking offended. 

“Keep going, that’s normal,” Thomas waved them off and tired to push them out of the flat. Marco and Mario waved to him as Thomas closed the door. Waiting for the water to shut off in the bathroom, Thomas slid down on the door. 

“We should go back to bed,” Miro stood in the doorway of the bedroom massaging his back, “My back hurts.” 

“Oh does it.” 

“Yes, and it need attention.” Thomas laughed and was pulled from the floor back to bed. They might as well enjoy it he thought, the soap opera would be back in three hours any way.


	6. WHAT! (Miro is very surprised and other moments)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and fluffy, basically I was very tired wham I wrote this but thought it was too cute! Anyway sorry this is a little late but enjoy any way.
> 
> Expect the next chapter in ..... by Tuesday (hopefully)

Touching Miro’s now round tummy, Thomas pressed his ear too it, hearing the heartbeat of the baby softly in the early morning light. He ran his lips across it softly, caressing it with his thumbs. 

“Here,” Miroslav held Thomas’ hand and pressed it against his left side. He felt the soft flutters of movement against it. 

“How does it feel?” In the warm light, Miro sighed softly. 

“Like little butterflies are touching my tummy,” Miroslav cooed as Thomas rested his head against his torso and his face against the growing bump, “You treat this baby as if it were your own.” 

“Why should I do anything else?” Thomas moved his knuckles across the taught skin. Letting out a shaking breath, tears came to Miroslav’s eves. 

“Because this isn’t your baby. Its my ex’ and – “ Thomas kissed him to silence him. Brushing the tears away, he pressed soft kisses to Miroslav’s face. 

“No, shush. I love you very much.” Thomas paused to admire Miro for a moment. “You have a doctor’s appointment today.” 

“Yes.” 

“We can find out the gender?”

“Yes.” 

“Names?” 

“Boy, Erik, girl, Sylwia.” 

“What if it’s twins again?” Thomas looked up at Miroslav who have him a look. 

“I’m not sure, two sets of twins? Being pregnant with twins is hard.” 

“Mhhh,” Thomas made a noise, “We’ll see.” 

“I’m six months along, they would have found twins by this point.” 

“You never know.” 

___________________________________

“Congratulations Mr. Klose,” his doctor moved the ultrasound receptor across the expanse of his stomach, “You’re having twins, one boy one girl.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, this is not very common but one may have been covered by the other during early development.” 

“Oh,” Miro looked a lot less at ease all of a sudden. 

“Both are healthy so no need to worry,” his doctor reassured him. Miroslav looked at him like he had grown two heads.   
___________________________________

Miroslav looked at Thomas, frowning at him. “I hate you.” 

“It’s a coincidence!” 

“IF YOU HADN’T SAID IT, IT WOULDN’T HAVE HAPPENED.” Thomas laughed as Miro threw his phone at him, hitting the other window in the car. 

“Miro!” Thomas laughed harder as the other man huffed indignantly. 

“You – you’re – YOU’RE a floofy!”

“A floofy?” 

“Yes!” Thomas laughed harder as Miro stuck his tongue out at him, “We’re going bay shopping now!” 

“Now?” 

“Yes now, I want to buy stuff.” 

“I’ll pick up the twins and we can go.” Miro kissed his cheek cutely.

___________________________________

“Twins, mama?” Luna squealed as Noah bounded up and down. 

“Really mommy!” 

“Yes really,” Miro an his hand over the babies, feeling one of them kick his bladder, “Yes, and I think the girl is going to be the death of me if she keeps playing football with my bladder.” Thomas laughed and Miro gave him a look. “Seriously,” Miroslav said getting out of the car, “I have to pee to badly!” He ran inside as Thomas and the twins laughed in the car. 

___________________________________

“We need more ducks, the boy is going to be dressed in ducks,” Miro held up a yellow and white striped bodysuit with a ducky face on the butt. 

“And the girl?” Thomas fingered some soft pink onesies. 

“Unicorns, she’s my unicorn.” He pulled the younger man’s hand to the top of his very round belly, “Here, you can feel them kicking.” Thomas laughed as he felt the soft pressure of the developing babies. 

“Mommy, do you like this?” Luna held up a little pink dress with bows. 

“Or this?” Noah followed with a set of baby jeans and a onesie that said little brother, “There a matching one for the girl too.” 

“Sylwia, her name, is Sylwia. Yes, I love them.” Miro kissed his boys as they ran off to find more clothes for their new siblings.


	7. The Twins Get Here (the OTHER Set)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY I've been inactive for some time and that this is so short. School has just been a mess. Here's the twins being born and such....
> 
> Next chapter is gannets, then more fluff in the next one. Also expect a Basti/Lukas Oneshot in the coming weeks
> 
> Thank you and enjoy! :D

Miroslav held his now very large bump as he felt a sudden pain in his lower half. Whimpering he held onto the counter. 

“Thomas!” Miro shouted. He let out a squeak of pain this time. “Thomas! I think its time!” The younger man came rushing into the kitchen. 

“Really?” he pulled Miroslav close and rubbed his back, “Ok, BOYS! GET YOUR MOM’S STUFF!” Luan and Noah came rushing in with their mom’s hospital bag. “Ready?” Thomas held Miro’s hand and helped him down the flights of stairs to the car. Leaning against it, Miroslav panted in pain while Thomas massaged his back the best he could. 

“Ok, we can go,” Miro nodded, already looking exhausted.   
___________________________________

Holding Miro’s hand, Thomas drive as fast as he could, swerving and weaving in and out of the traffic. Miroslav let out a wail, which prompted Thomas to drive even faster. 

“Um, Thomas? Can you drive slower? You’re going to make Luan and Mama sick,” Noah leaned into the drivers set and tapped on Thomas’ shoulder. 

“Thomas?” Miro put a hand on his. 

“Alright, this is my first time doing this.” 

“Its ok, everything will be fine.” 

The family made their way into the hospital and Miroslav was able to get into a hospital bed with out much drama. 

“Please Thomas,” Miro rolled his eyes at he younger man, “Calm down.” 

“How can I calm down when you are about to deliver two babies!” Miroslav let out a groan as a particularly hard contraction hit. “SEE!” Thomas waved his hands about, almost hitting Luan. Miro just sighed. 

“I’ll kick you out of the room then,” Miro laughed before grabbing his tummy abruptly. 

“Miro?” The pregnant man let out a loud whimper. 

“Something feels wrong,” Miro whispered, “Get my doctor.” Thomas rushed out, bringing the doctor back in a record time. 

“I need you to lay down,” the doctor pulled over the ultrasounds machine and lifted up the gown Miroslav was wearing. Thomas ushered the twins out of the room. 

“Ahhh,” Miroslav whimpered.

___________________________________

Stepping out of the room, the doctor beckoned Thomas over. 

“What’s happening?” 

“We are going to take him in for a cesarean section immediately. If we wait, it could be detrimental to the babies and his health.” 

“Now?” 

“We just needed you’re approval. Trust me, Mr. Müller, I have over seen his first pregnancy as well as countless others.” 

“Ok,” Thomas nodded shakily. 

___________________________________

“How are you?” Thomas pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead, the other man looking tired. 

“I’m fine, the babies are ok,” Miro sighed contently as he turned to show Thomas the little girl sleeping in his arms. “Sylwia is here, and Erik is in the bassinet.” 

“They’re beautiful,” Thomas cooed as Sylwia wrapped her hand around his finger. 

“MAMA!” Noah shouted, Luna following him. 

"Shhh, boys, Erik is sleeping," Miro put a finger over his lips. 

"Ok mama," Luan he'd his arms out to take Sylwia, "She's so cute!" Sylvia grabbed Noah's finger when he waved it over her. 

"And feisty," Thomas laughed. Erik stared at his parents confused. Miroslav smiled at them.


End file.
